Be My Rock
by SimplySweetSerendipity
Summary: Regina has lost everything...can she learn to hope again? When a stranger succeeds in breaking through Storybrooke's boundaries, Regina has to face her fears, and Emma has a choice to make. *This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic, and I would appreciate any thoughts or suggestions you might have. Thanks for reading!*
1. Chapter 1 - Normalcy

Chapter 1 – Normalcy

The sun was setting over Storybrooke, its rich hues simultaneously spreading life and casting shadows on the small town. Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as a fairytale town trapped in the middle of Maine can possibly get. Mr. Gold, cane in hand, was locking up his pawn shop. Archie Hopper, glasses perched on his nose strode down the street with Pongo in tow. And Mayor Mills slid her key in the lock of 108 Mifflin Street. Completely normal.

Regina Mills entered the foyer, set her purse against the wall, and slipped off her high heels. She breathed a sigh of relief, which echoed through the front hallway. The house was so empty. It still drove her crazy, as every day she realized he wasn't coming back. Every day she still glanced up those winding stairs hoping against all hope to see a dropped shoe lying on one of them. Some mornings, while sleep still fogged her brain, she would slip into his room to wake him up, like she had every morning for years. But he was gone, and the sight of his empty room just a painful reminder. On those mornings, Regina would curl up on her son's bed, and let the tears finally fall.

What wouldn't she give to have her little boy back? Her thoughts echoed loudly in the empty hallway, jerking her out of her memories. No, this was not the time to let the pain take over. Regina choked down the guarded emotion, and headed for the kitchen. Passing the window, she saw the tree and stopped dead in her tracks. It was beginning to wilt. Since the daughter of those two idiots had taken a chainsaw to one of its limbs, her precious tree had never been the same. Regina slid on the pair of Birkenstocks that always stayed by her back door, and walked into the yard. She strolled around her apple tree, studying the red fruit with a critical eye, like a well-read gardener. Crimson apples peeked out from the lush green foliage. It had been so long. In fact, a whole year had passed since she had been home. A year spent, who knows where, with people she could barely tolerate. Regina cursed her lacking memory, as she turned to stare at the place that she called home.

Her first home had been filled with fear and heavy expectations. And the castle, even without the King and Snow, had been little better than a cage for a cold soul. Here, with Henry, had been the only place she was at ease. At the thought of her son, tears welled up in her dark eyes, as pain shot through her heart. It was nearly unbearable; those memories that a mother treasures came springing back to her mind. Henry's first smile, his first baby steps, his first 'Mommy, I love you.' Regina sank to the ground, her back resting against the trunk of the tree, and sobbed. No one heard. No one saw, but if they had they may not have run. The evil queen was broken, and alone.

Before long, Regina felt the anger rising up again. Righteous anger towards those who had wronged her, and unjust anger towards those who had not meant to hurt her, but had anyway. Her mind went back to the conversation with Tink in Neverland. Could she really let go of the anger? The remnant of hope that she had allowed was slowly dying. Regina rose, and picked a pungent crimson fruit from the tree. She held it to her lips. This was her connection, her tie to revenge. It symbolized her power to destroy, her power to avenge the death of her true love. Yet, it tasted bitter-sweet, as she remembered the small, pale form of a little boy in a hospital bed. It had nearly destroyed her son.

In a fit of rage, Regina whipped the apple across the yard, and watched it smash to a million pieces on a garden statue. A soft gasp sounded behind her, and Regina spun around to face worried eyes; eyes that reminded her of all she was, and all she could never be.

"Regina?" Snow's concerned voice broke through her rage. "Are you alright?"

'_You are not weak. You are not weak. You are not weak.' _Regina propelled the words through her mind like a frantic mantra. Her mother's voice echoed from the past. _'Now, clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now…you are queen.'_

"Yes, I'm fine." The façade returned, and, once again, the iron walls rose.

"No, you're not." Snow saw right through it. Regina's hand absentmindedly covered her heart. She stared at Snow through hooded eyes, willing her to take a step closer. Snow stood her ground, cocked her head, and searched Regina's face, unsure of what she was looking for.

"Leave!" Regina choked the words out; afraid of the weakness she had felt only moments before. And Snow left. Just like every other person before her, she left. Regina scoffed inwardly…so much for heroes.

* * *

><p>"She's barely conscious." A deep voice broke through her thoughts. Wait…were they talking about her? Sadie struggled to speak, but her mouth would not move. She tried to signal that she was still alert, but try as she might, it was as though her body were not connected to her brain. With frustration, she pushed herself harder, feeling nothing but an undetectable spasm in her right arm. She was trapped.<p>

"Where do you think she came from?" This voice was higher, and Sadie's heart leapt at the sound. A spark of hope returned to her. Soon, shuffling footsteps moved away, and Sadie heard a door opening.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen her before. She must have shown up with Snow's curse." The deeper voice seemed to drift away.

"No." The higher voice moved closer, till Sadie could feel warm breath on her nose. "No, I've been all over this town."

"One girl?" The deep voice scoffed. Sadie could almost hear the smirk as the higher voice shot back, "You'd be amazed at what I notice."

The voices faded, and Sadie became more aware of her surroundings. It was cold, so cold. Or maybe, she was cold. The numbness had all but destroyed her movement. Slowly, she began focussing her energy on her fingers. Her hearing began diminishing, but she felt her index finger begin to twitch. Within a few moments, she had her whole hand moving. Good, this was good. Sadie switched her focus to her face. Her eye twitched sporadically, sending spasms down her left cheek. She winced, desperately trying to gather what remained of her strength. Forcing her heavy lids to open, she saw a bright light causing a blinding pain behind her eyes. White walls, white sheets, and a dozen unfamiliar smells accosted her. Where was she? Her eyes began focussing more clearly, and she could make out a table on wheels beside her bed. On it sat a white cup with an odd-looking stick shoved into it, and an assortment of containers sitting on top of bundled drawings that looked surprisingly lifelike.

A nearby window gave Sadie her first glimpse of this new world. A willow tree sat outside, its wind-beaten branches drooping sadly. Sadie nearly managed a smile, as the weeping willow reminded her of her past. This must be a sign that she was where she needed to be. Her journey was just beginning, but the quest was over. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of pages rustling. Slowly, she turned to see a figure slouching in a chair across the room.

For a few painful minutes there was silence. Sadie stared at the blonde, analyzing every detail; grounding herself in this new reality. She was relieved, but her heart felt sick – homesick – because, deep down she knew this was not who she had come to find. Finally, the blonde woman glanced up. Blue-green eyes met deep brown.

"You're awake?" She pulled herself out of the chair, and walked over to the bed. Sadie followed her with somber eyes until the blonde woman stopped beside her, and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her tight jeans. How those pants even had room for hands in their pockets Sadie did not know. She analyzed the woman. Well-built, average height, and she dressed unlike anyone Sadie had ever met. Even men in her realm would not wear clothing like that. The woman's eyes showed so much concern, Sadie glanced away quickly. Concern was not an emotion she was familiar with, especially when it was directed towards her.

"I'm Emma. I found you by the side of the road entering Storybrooke. That's – uh – that's the name of this town."

Sadie mustered enough strength to roll her eyes, and murmur, "I know." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Pain shot along her jaw. Emma saw the pain flash through the girl's eyes, and immediately sprang into action. She reached across the girl, and pulled a cord hanging beside the bed. Before Sadie could attempt to understand what was happening, two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room.

"She started talking, and -" before the blonde could finish her sentence, the doctor was already beside the bed, prodding and moving the girl's jaw back and forth. Sadie shuddered, as his cold fingers met bruised skin.

"She has a large bruise on the side of her face, but, no structural damage." He turned to face the blonde woman again. "Where did you say you found her, Sheriff?"

_Sheriff. What a strange name! _Sadie repeated it over and over in her mind. It was like nothing she had ever heard.

"I was driving the town boundaries, checking for anything suspicious, and I found her lying in the middle of the road. She must have dropped from the sky. There was no sign of footprints, and you know it's still icy on the outskirts of town."

The doctor nodded, "I'll let you do your job then, and I'll be back to check on her in a while."

Sadie watched the man leave, leading the nurses to another room across the hall. The blonde woman, whose name was Sheriff, moved closer to the bed and smiled encouragingly at her. Sadie looked up at her with a mixture of hesitancy and curiosity. This whole place felt odd to her. There was something unknown that was both terrifying and exciting. And this person felt like the first piece to a puzzle she could not wait to put together.

"Sheriff?" she whispered.

The woman leaned over the bed to catch the word as it died on Sadie's lips. "You don't have to talk. It's okay…just rest."

Sadie was determined. "Sheriff."

"Yeah, I'm the Sheriff. Not the usual type for the job, I guess." She winked at the now thoroughly confused girl. Sheriff…job, oh crap, how had she gotten this so messed up?

"Name?"

The woman smiled warmly, "My name is Emma – Emma Swan."

"Emma." The name rolled out of the girl's sore lips easily.

"That's me." She gently sat on the edge of Sadie's bed, and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You want to tell me why you're here?"

"Find someone." The girl's eyes welled up, as she stared at the white wall in an effort to calm herself.

Emma stroked her thumb over the girl's arm. "If there is anything I can do, you let me know, okay?" Sadie nodded and, for the first time in weeks, willingly allowed sleep to overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not My Problem

Regina entered the vault and strode purposefully towards an ornate bureau on the opposite side of the room. A slight red glow still emanated from the closed drawers. Hearts that had never found their way home after the first curse broke. Regina was proud of her collection, though she would never admit that to anyone. It was somewhat comforting, hearing the steady beating of many hearts, like an orchestra that surrendered only to her will. They reminded her of her mother, Cora. Though that was not always a pleasant thought, Regina still longed for her love. Even holding a heart was better than nothing. But sentimental speculation and recollections did not call her here, she had a purpose.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned against the edge of the bureau. Her hand hovered over her heart for a brief moment, before plunging it into her chest. A wavering gasp split the silence and echoed through the chamber, and she tensed. What was she afraid of? Losing love? Inwardly, she scoffed at herself. Everyone was gone. Henry had chosen Emma, and had no need of her love anymore. Snow had walked away after finding her broken. Robin was reunited with his wife, and Emma was too busy saving the world that she had forgotten about the one who had helped her with that skill.

Regina's muttered worries were soon joined by the foreign sound of footsteps approaching. She froze, her hand still inside her chest, clutching her battered heart, which began to beat wildly within her grasp.

"Regina?" a concerned voice rang out.

She panicked. That voice did not belong here. That voice would be her downfall. Dreading the inevitable, Regina whirled around just in time to see the saviour enter the room. Emma's jaw dropped almost to the floor, as she took in the scattered clothes and bottled potions. She knew of the power of the evil queen, but this…this was more than she imagined for her lair. Yet, here Regina was, standing in a dark vault, with what could only be an expression of shame plastered across her face, and her hand still vanished in her chest. Emma could do no more than gawk.

Regina's senses returned. She had two choices. Either order Emma to leave, or give her a show she would never forget. Slowly, a wicked (or shall we say evil?) smile crept across her face. She moved regally towards the woman, ignoring the pain as her hand tugged on her heart.

"Why are you here, Miss Swan?" she growled.

Emma snapped her mouth shut, and swallowed deeply. "Uh – I had a question."

"Then stop staring at me like an idiot and ask!"

"Can you…d-don't you want to take your hand out first?" Emma cocked her head to the side, and for a moment looked the spitting image of her mother. Regina summoned all her strength and gave the last final pull that released her heart from its home. Emma's eyes widened, as she saw the still beating organ in Regina's hand. Across the surface lay deep scars and black bruises; one wound opened to the centre of her heart. The inside was scarlet and pure, yet barely visible beneath all the pain and darkness.

The blonde woman remained motionless, her eyes focussed on Regina's heart. Everything in her wanted to touch it, to touch her, to offer her comfort, but she didn't dare. The cost would be too great. So she stood, as if glued to the floor and waited for the next move.

In one fluid motion, Regina turned on her heel and sashayed across the room to the bureau. She opened the eighth door from the left and gently, almost sentimentally, placed the glowing organ inside. Emma cleared her throat, longing to understand what she was doing. For a second, a soft sadness crept over the queen's beautiful features, and…she dared. "Regi-"

"Leave." Her husky voice resonated in the chamber, bouncing off the stone walls.

"But, your heart-"

Regina spun around and glared at Emma. "Are you deaf, Swan?" she spat the last word at her as if it were a deadly poison. Emma merely stared at her, making no move to exit the vault. Instead, she gingerly took a step towards the queen, watching her eyes for any sign of softening.

There was none. The stone walls that had concealed her dark heart, still protected her from…what? Hope perhaps? She was so tempted to leave, to forget this whole impossible idea. But that girl, lying frightened in the hospital fueled her, and she marched over to Regina.

"Listen! I know you hate me, and I know hurting Henry is the only thing stopping you from destroying us all, but I have a problem."

For a brief moment, Emma's heart dropped. Regina did not even flinch. Her face was so hard, so protected. Emma could see the person who had ordered the murder of thousands. She could see the queen who had ostracized and traumatized her subjects. She could see the woman who had reveled in her victory, as Snow fell.

"Why?" Regina's cold voice broke through. "Why should I care about your problems?"

"Because, this one is yours."

"Do not dare lie to me, Miss Swan!"

"Regina, calm down. All I know is that I found a girl by the side of the road, and she claims to be looking for someone." Emma's hands spread out in front of her, as if stopping Regina from coming any closer.

"No one can come past the boundaries. You are lying!"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know how it happened. She was just there. Leroy and I took her to the hospital, and Dr. Whale is running tests as we speak. Maybe that will give us some answers."

Regina glared at her. "If somebody has come past the boundaries, you will pay, Sheriff."

Emma rolled her eyes, about to cockily respond, as her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket. "Hello, Sheriff Swan speaking." There was a pause, and Emma scrunched her eyebrows together, as Regina strained to identify the voice by the snippets she could hear.

Emma nodded, and slyly glanced at Regina. "Yes, she's here – no, I don't think she knows."

"You don't think I know what?" Regina hissed. Emma shook her head fiercely and pressed a finger against her lips. Regina Mills could handle many things, but dismissal was not one of them. She strode towards Emma, reaching for the cell phone. Emma lightly pushed her away, and held up her hand to prevent her from coming any closer.

"I see – how is the girl doing? Still sleeping? Alright, I'll talk to Regina. Thanks, Whale." Emma stuck the phone in her pocket, and then turned to see a very indignant mayor with a fireball in her right hand. It was quite an impressive feat, but an over-exaggeration in Emma's opinion.

"What the hell, Regina, I was on the phone. You don't have to throw a temper tantrum over this!" Emma scowled. Regina frowned, as she closed her hand, crushing the fireball to ashes inside it.

"What did Whale say?"

Emma took a deep breath, unsure of whether or not to tell Regina. The words she had to say were not words easily thrown around. They were not words you would usually say after your son's adoptive mother had just aimed a fireball at your head. But they needed to be said.

"Dr. Whale ran some tests. You know, bloodwork and -"

Regina sighed in exasperation, "Miss Swan, spit it out."

"He thinks she's your daughter." Emma flinched, as the words flew out of her mouth. She expected Regina to rage, but instead the dark woman stood motionless and stared, unblinking, at her. It must have been only a few moments, but it felt like decades before Regina spoke.

"I – I do not have a daughter." Regina shook her head, but Emma caught the stutter in her voice. Regina stared at the ground for a moment, as if organizing her thoughts. She intertwined her hands trying to stop the trembling that seemed to be taking over her body. She could not show weakness, especially in front of Em – Miss Swan.

A daughter? It could not be possible. Cora had – Regina shuddered at the memory. Even if the baby had survived, she would have been utterly alone. She would blame Regina for abandoning her. What kind of relationship could come from that? Henry already blamed her. Emma blamed her. The whole town blamed her for everything! This girl, who could not possibly be her daughter, would only be another stumbling block. Yet, Regina knew she would go crazy not knowing, and so, she stared the sheriff in the eye and walked towards the door.

"Regina…wait."

"What?" Exasperated, the queen spun around.

Emma sheepishly jerked her head towards the wall of hearts. "Don't you want to take it with you?"

Stubborn pride stopped Regina from responding, but inwardly she knew Emma was right. She strode to the drawer, slowly lifting her heart from its resting place, before plunging it back into her chest. Then, she turned to smirk at the sheriff, whose mouth was once again agape.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?" Before Emma could reply, a cloud of purple smoke had encircled them both, transporting them to a hospital room across town. Sadie coughed at the shift in the room's atmosphere. She could feel a slight tingling making its way up her body, as if someone was watching her. Tentatively, she cracked one eye open to see the two women standing at the foot of her bed.

Emma's eyes were trained on the darker woman, watching her like a hawk. The woman was motionless, her hands clenched tightly in front of her. An expression much like trepidation was creeping over her features, as her dark eyes scanned the girl in the hospital bed. Sadie felt nervous. The woman took a slight step closer, slightly squinting in her analysis of the girl.

Sadie could not help but wonder if this was who she had come to find. The thought frightened her a bit. Though the darker woman was beautiful, there was something fierce about her which reminded Sadie of people she had known in the past, people who had not been kind. The woman unclenched her hands, and walked closer to the wide-eyed girl. She laid one hand on her cheek, feeling a slight tremble under her touch, as she turned her face.

Regina's heart hurt. She wished she had left that damned thing in the drawer. She could see clearly who this child belonged to, and it overwhelmed her with so many emotions. Though the girl's hair and eyes were dark like hers, there was a familiarity about her face that drew Regina's memories back to her first love. She did not allow the tears to fill her eyes, but her heart clenched painfully. _"No!"_ The inner voice raged at her, "_you cannot become connected; it will only cause you more pain." _Regina jerked her hand off Sadie's face, as if it was on fire. She took a couple steps back still staring at the girl, before walking over to Emma. She leaned in close, her mouth curled into a sneer, "Deal with her." And Regina left the room.

Emma was shocked. When Henry had come to find her, she had been confused, but she hadn't thrown him out on the street. She had taken him home. What kind of blackened soul could leave their child in a hospital bed and walk away? A slight sound from bed caught her attention. Sadie was looking at the now empty doorway, eyes filling with tears.

"Was that -?" her voice quivered. Emma nodded, and reached out to take the girl's hand. One tear traced its path down the girl's cheek. Emma could feel the anger beginning to rise inside her. She had to find Regina.

"I'll be back in a while." Emma rubbed her thumb gently over Sadie's knuckles, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Not My Home

**Thank you all for reading! Every review, comment, follow, and favourite has made me smile! **

Emma drove up and down Main Street several times, before branching off to scour the rest of the town. She ended up, half an hour later, on the doorstep of 108 Mifflin Street, wearing an expression of annoyance more than anything. She was still puzzling over the fact that Regina could leave her own child in that miserable excuse for a hospital. Emma grabbed the door-knocker and rapped loudly several times. No answer. Typical.

Frustrated, Emma circled the house, looking for any clues as to whether Regina had been there or not. The sleek Mercedes was still in the driveway, but Emma knew Regina had not driven it that day. She had 'poofed,' or whatever you call that infernal ability. Emma snuck around the house, trying windows and doors until she had exhausted her options. Dejectedly, she sighed and sat down on the front steps.

Regina watched out of her bedroom window, as Emma circled the house for the second time. Miss Swan was determined, she would give her that much. Regina slid down beside her bed, out of eyeshot of every window, and leaned her head against the wall. She lazily traced words in the heavy carpet, mindlessly writing her thoughts down in the only place they would never be found – the only place they could never be read. It was an old technique, one she had used for years under the watchful eye of her mother. When Cora's back was turned, Regina would take a stick and scribble her life story among the grass in the meadow. She would whisper her concerns to the wind, assured that it would never tell her secrets. On the rare occasions when she was allowed to play unobserved in the meadow, Regina would lay down, buried by the tall grass and sing. She felt safe there, one with the earth and sky, completely free.

Regina could hear Emma trying the front door again, as she let out a deep sigh. When the racket stopped, she rose and tiptoed down the stairs. Peering out the window, she could still see a certain yellow bug parked ungracefully at the end of her walkway. Regina saw the back of the equally hideous red leather jacket sitting on her front porch. She watched Emma sit there for a few moments, wondering why the blonde had even come looking for her in the first place. Of course, it had to do with the girl, but why was Emma so quick to give her to Regina, when she had spent forever tearing Henry away? All that talk about Regina being unfit as a mother, all those harsh words…what of them now? Regina seethed inside. Still, she craved for someone to listen. She craved for someone to hear, really hear her for the first time. Emma would understand that better than anyone. But pride always got between Regina and her needs, so she slipped quietly down the stairs and curled up against the front door, desperate to hear the sound of a voice, but unwilling to seek it out. The even sound of Emma's breathing drifted through the door, as Regina slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A ringtone startled Emma out of her stupor. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket and looked at the screen. <em>Storybrooke General Hospital.<em> Her voice was calmer than she felt as she answered the phone.

"Emma?" It was unmistakeably Whale's voice. "We have a situation."

"If you've hurt her - " Emma threatened.

"I'm a doctor, I'm here to fix people, not hurt them!"

Emma groaned, "Sure, Frankenstein. What's the situation?"

"We can't get into her room. It's like there's a barrier. Do you think Regina - "

"Nope – uh-uh; Regina wants nothing to do with her."

Whale sounded sceptical, "Well, _somebody_ has put a barrier around that room, and who here really knows how?"

"As biased as you might be," Emma nearly yelled into the cell-phone, "Regina is not to blame for everything. I'll be at the hospital in a few moments, try to keep your grubby hands to yourself till I get there."

And with that, the yellow bug sped away from 108 Mifflin Street, leaving a burdened mayor in its wake. Regina had heard Emma's side of the conversation from her position on the hard floor. It took nearly all her willpower not to burst through the door and beg the Sheriff to hurry. She clenched her fists in a desperate attempt to quell the magic pouring through her veins. Part of Regina wanted to run to the girl, and protect her, but the another part of her was terrified that the only thing Sadie would need protecting from was Regina. Another option crossed Regina's mind, and this one she decided to follow. She gingerly pulled herself up from the floor, and walked upstairs to the one room she had forbid Henry to ever enter. At her command, the door creaked open, and Regina stepped inside.

* * *

><p>When Emma arrived at the hospital five minutes later, it was chaos. A crowd of people gathered around the door to Sadie's room blocked by a wall of shimmering orange light. It was if the whole town was attracted to the glow, but after hearing Leroy's voice loudly announcing the situation up and down the street, Emma knew that was not the case. She began pushing her way through the crowd, asking people to leave. When she reached the front, she was relieved to see a familiar face.<p>

"Mom," Emma said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

Snow turned around. It still surprised her that name fell from Emma's lips with such freedom. After all the questions and the angry words, Emma's acceptance amazed her. Snow scrambled for the words to answer her daughter.

"I – I still volunteer here sometimes. Who is in that room, Emma?"

There was a pause, as Emma struggled with the truth. Did Snow know Regina had a daughter? Emma was almost positive she did not. For all her good intentions, her mother could not keep a secret to save her life. It struck Emma that Snow's inability to keep secrets could have cost the frightened girl on the other side of the door the chance to have _her_ mother. Choking back the words that nearly slipped out, Emma forced a smile, and politely asked Snow to leave. She could see the small flash of hurt in her eyes, but Emma imagined it was nothing compared to the betrayal Regina must have felt on that night so long ago.

Snow left, and Emma looked behind her to see an empty hallway. Whale was ushering the last of the stragglers out. The pulsing orange light still enveloped the door to Sadie's room. Emma reached out one hand to touch it, and was interrupted by a chuckle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie."

She inwardly groaned. Gold. Who had dared to tell Gold about this situation? This was the last time she would let Leroy help her with anything…darn that dwarf! Rumple steadily approached her twisting his hand in the air like some kind of madman. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" It was a simple question. Perhaps the most spoken question of all, but Gold just stared at her and gave another infuriating chuckle.

"Because, dearie, it would only drive her in deeper, and prevent you from accomplishing your goal. You see, this girl has magic fueled by fear, not revenge."

"Like Elsa?" Emma asked.

"Not quite. Elsa's magic comes from a pure fear. Whoever is in that room has a dark fear; if you approach, she will retreat." Gold stood still for a moment, staring at the door, before turning to Emma with an impish smirk on his face. "And I think we both know where she got that darkness."

With that he flipped his hand and vanished, leaving an angered Emma in his wake. The orange light continued to pulse and Emma, once again, put out her hand to touch it. It felt cool, yet scorching hot all at once, like when you touch frozen metal and feel as though you are on fire. It was powerful, exhilarating and heartbreaking. Just when Emma thought she could not handle the sensation, she heard a whimper behind the door.

"Sadie?" she called out. "It's me, Emma. Please let me in." The light pulsed vibrantly once again before enveloping Emma. Pain. Anger. Like a magnet, the light pulled all the darkness towards the surface. It pulsed in and around Emma, till she felt like she was going to fall apart. And just as suddenly, it stopped.

Emma opened her eyes to see the room just as she had left it over an hour before. Sadie lay exhausted in the hospital bed, drained by the effort of protecting herself. Her face was pale, her eyes half-closed, and one hand tightly clenched around a bottle on a chain. Sadie slowly opened her eyes, as the last swirl of orange was sucked from the air. The wall had come down.

"Emma," her voice was small. "Did you find her?"

Emma nodded slowly and walked over to lay her hand on the girl's arm. "She needs time."

"She hates me."

"No. She's confused, and she's hurt, and she needs time." Emma knew Sadie could probably see right through her façade. Regina had said none of those words, in fact, she had left in one of the worst ways possible. There was no explanation, no reason, just dismissal. Emma knew the pain of dismissal; the familiarity of feeling unworthy, but not knowing why. Sadie watched her with the same look she had given so many foster parents. Years and years of rejection, and it broke her heart that this girl could mirror her emotions.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to get out of here. Can you help me?" Emma could read her face like an open book.

"Yeah, I -"

A scuffle of footsteps at the door broke the moment, and Emma whirled around, ready to attack. The sweet face of her pixie-haired mother was the last thing she wanted to see.

"I can take her." Snow said, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Mary Margaret, I -"

"Oh, so now it's Mary Margaret? As soon as you disagree with my actions, I am not longer your mother?" Snow's voice had risen several decibels and at least an octave as the sentence progressed, and Emma glanced nervously over at Sadie. The girl was quietly observing them with an expression between confusion and amusement.

"Besides," Snow began again. "We live in the same apartment, Emma. Where else could you possibly take her?" Emma had to admit this was valid point. Regina had told her to deal with Sadie, so she could not dump her on the mayor's doorstep.

"Fine." The word was out before Emma could stop herself. Snow smiled, and then bustled out the door to go find the discharge nurse.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Sadie.

"I'm okay…just a little tired. That was your Mom?"

Emma grinned, "Yeah, she was pretty young when she had me."

Sadie smirked, one eyebrow quirking upward. She was the spitting image of Regina.

* * *

><p>Two hours later in a tiny kitchen, Sadie sat slowly eating soup from a flower-printed bowl. Three pairs of eyes watched her anxiously, while a fourth pair remained glued to a video game. She could hear snippets of the whispered conversation. Phrases like 'we don't have much room,' 'do you even know who she is?' and 'you cannot constantly bring strays home' reached Sadie's ears. She continued spooning the hot soup into her mouth, as her heart rose higher and higher in her throat. Another rejection.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was loud, so loud, and it was getting hard to breathe. They were pushing her, coercing – no, forcing her. She felt helpless, broken, abandoned, afraid. The list could go on and on, but most of all she felt alone. Alone with those memories that she could never quite shake. Alone with the reminders of the times she had failed. Alone with her tears. Always alone. But this time she could not escape. This time, she pulled the stable ring from her pocket, and let her fears take control. <em>


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams

**Sorry for the wait...for some reason I had a little more trouble writing this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it, and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Your comments put a smile on my face. :)**

_You are a monster. _Every cell in her body screamed those words. The secret room was dark; surrounding her, drowning her. She could feel every stage in her life coming, staying, passing. First, a crown of flowers, then a royal diadem, and now…now nothing, emptiness. And the voices…so many voices.

"_Daniel, I'm sorry."_

"_That's alright." _She felt the phantom embrace, but it tightened far too quickly and left her gasping for breath. He was gone, and the emptiness felt deeper than before. Regina stumbled around in the dark, stretching her hands before her, seeking purchase. She could not find the walls, or the door. She began to panic.

"_You are weak." "You are powerless." "This is all your fault." "I hate you." "I will never forgive you." _The voices in the dark screamed at her. The former Queen, armed with nothing but raw emotion, began to run, outstretched hands clawing at the air. She felt a thousand eyes boring through her, a thousand fingers pointing at her, a thousand fears trapped inside her. Regina tripped and landed face down on cold stones. She pounded her fists against them before curling up on the rubble, pressing torn hands against her ears, and falling into a deep dream.

* * *

><p>"You let her go!?" Emma yelled across the room at Snow. Her mother stared back at her incredulously.<p>

"She's going to go find Regina!"

"Why would she want Regina?" Snow asked.

"Ugh, I don't have patience for this right now."

Emma grabbed her jacket off a hook and stormed out the door. She hopped into her VW bug, slammed the door and took a deep breath. She never asked for this. She never wanted the title of 'Saviour' in the first place. Regina had always seemed to fall into that position. First villain, then hero. She was both. Emma felt like none. Regina had given her a fresh start. Regina had trusted her with Henry, even when he was everything to her.

Emma pounded her hands against the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn. She looked up to see Snow peeking curiously out of the apartment window. A long sigh escaped Emma's throat, and she slowing turned the key in the ignition. The car began rolling down the road to a house where a girl was already stepping into a dimly lit foyer.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is anybody home?" Sadie called anxiously into the house. She cocked her head, waiting for an answer. When none came, she slid off her shoes and ventured a little farther inside. The hallway was sparsely, but tastefully decorated. Not quite cold, but not warm either. An ornate mirror hung on one side of the room, and, on the other, a curling staircase that led to an upper level. The floors and tables were immaculate, seemingly untouched.<p>

Two pictures sitting on the bureau under the mirror piqued Sadie's interest, and she walked over to look more closely. One showed a smiling Regina cradling a baby in her arms. She appeared to be singing to the child, and one of his tiny hands was wrapped around her finger. Tears sprung to Sadie's eyes. This was the mother she could have had. There was a tenderness in that picture that Sadie had not seen in the woman who had come to the hospital.

The other picture was of a little boy, about three years old running through a park with a straggly bouquet of flowers in his hands. His arms were open, and his face was glowing, as if he had a secret to share.

"You don't know how lucky you were," Sadie mumbled. "At least you had a Mom."

_Thump._ Sadie stood straight up, expecting to see Regina coming down the stairs. Instead, she heard a muffled cry and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself following the sound. Every door in the upstairs hallway was open, except one.

Swallowing her fear, Sadie knocked. No answer came, except complete silence. "Re-Regina?"

Summoning all her courage, she opened the door, and began to step into utter darkness. Emma jerked Sadie backwards, earning an annoyed 'ow' from the girl. Sadie twisted in her grasp, and reached for the door.

"You can't go in there!"

Sadie glared at her for a moment, before finally wrenching her arm from Emma's hand, and heading back into the room.

"Sadie!"

"No! You don't get to tell me what to do! If my mother is in there then I need to find her. You don't understand!"

Emma placed her hands on Sadie's shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eye. "I do understand. I understand wanting to belong somewhere. I understand longing for a family. I understand losing hope, and believing that dreams will never come true."

The young girl looked at the floor, tears filling her brown eyes.

"But, Sadie," Emma continued. "Regina is hurting, and it may not be safe for you to be with her right now."

"Okay," the whisper was barely decipherable, but it was a start. Emma nodded, and turned to grab the key off the table to lock the room. And, Sadie was gone, swallowed into the black hole.

Sadie tiptoed through the room, but before long she began to feel hard stones under her feet. Curious, she bent down to touch the ground, which felt like fire beneath her hand. Jumping back, she clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her unruly magic into submission. A familiar shiver crept through her veins. She opened her dark eyes, which were now swirling with streaks of azure.

Timidly, Sadie held out her hands, palms up, as tendrils of blue light shot out and wove through the darkness. She followed the path of light, hoping against hope that it would lead her to her destination.

* * *

><p>The nightmares were deepening, but Regina could feel another presence near her; a warmth that started from her fingertips, and began spreading up her arm, across her neck, and then flooded her face. Though the memories continued raging, she heard a voice pulling her from them. It feel like she was being torn away from her new reality, and it hurt. Regina knew better than anyone that curses were meant to be broken, but she believed that no one would break a curse to save her.<p>

The warmth continued spreading all over her body and Regina felt a hand gripping hers. Slowly, she forced her eyes open, and stared up into the last face she thought she would ever see.

"Are you -" the girl's dark eyes filled with tears. "Are you my mother?"

Regina licked her lip, as if delaying the inevitable. She could list facts, reasons why she may not be this girl's mother, but deep inside she knew. The moment she stared into those eyes that were so much like her own, she knew.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

The girl nodded somberly. She turned her face to stare into the darkness, and Regina could see a tear trickle down her cheek. Instinctively, Regina could hear her mother's voice scolding her, telling her the _'love is weakness,'_ and _'power is strength.'_ Regina could remember so many times when she had rebelled, and Cora had to teach her a lesson. She could still feel the suffocating restraints and the sting of the whip on her back. In her mind's eye, she could see her younger self, curled up in the hay, hiding from her mother, and crying alone.

Sadie stirred beside her, trying desperately to hold the tears back. She knew her mother wouldn't care. Nobody ever cared. This had been a futile mission from the beginning. She silently cursed her hastiness. She was, in a sense, relieved at finding her mother, but it was obvious Regina didn't want her. Why would she? Sadie shifted her gaze and stared at her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her long, brown hair was still matted from her journey, and her face was scraped. Her eyes, red-rimmed and tired, were nearly hidden under drooping eyelids. She was exhausted. She looked, and felt, like death. What was she even thinking coming to a place like this?

"Girl," the rich voice was softer now. "What's your name?" Sadie turned to the dark woman with a confused look on her face. It struck her that she had never told Regina her name. If Emma hadn't mentioned it then –

"Sadie." She forced out breathlessly. "Nice to meet you." The words felt bitter on her tongue, and she turned her head away to avoid meeting Regina's gaze. For a few moments, the silence was deafening. A chill entered the room and mother and daughter sat side by side, not close enough to keep each other warm. One too stubborn to let love back in, and the other too afraid.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daniel," Regina's voice was desperate. "When my mother finds out, she'll take the baby!" Her fingers twisted into the fabric of her dress, over her still flat stomach. Every line of her face was creased with worry. Daniel strode across the stable floor, and took her face gently in his hands. <em>

"_Look at me." _

_Regina bit her lip and shook her head. If she looked up now, she knew what remaining composure she had would be gone. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. If she could run away, maybe there was a chance her mother would not find her. Maybe she could hide in the woods, or find a little unknown village somewhere and make a home…make a life. She laid her hands protectively over her stomach, as if she could protect the tiny growing being inside it, but in her heart it felt like a futile mission. _

"_Gina, look at me." Grudgingly, she raised her eyes to meet his. "We will protect her."_

_Regina inhaled deeply, feeling the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. "How – how do you know it's a girl?"_

_Daniel shrugged, "I just know. And she is going to grow up to be as beautiful and kind-hearted as her mother. I will do everything in my power to get us out of here, Regina. You know that." _

_She nodded, and stepped into his embrace, finally feeling the safety she had needed for so long. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Time

**Thank you for all of your comments and faves! Your encouragement makes me smile. Sorry for the wait...but here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy!**

The sun was bright, the birds were singing, and the sky was a brilliant blue. To most of the fair citizens of Storybrooke, the world was at its peak. The ice from Elsa's desperate fear had melted, leaving a puddle the size of _ at the border of Storybrooke. That didn't matter, however, because no one left, no one came. Everybody had settled back into their daily routines with familiarity, as if they had never left.

Ruby was wiping down the counter at Granny's Diner, when Leroy burst through the door, his face red from the brisk autumn morning. He slammed some change down on the counter and slid on the stool, just as Granny came from the kitchen carrying a platter of pancakes. Leroy grabbed a fork and dug in, downing coffee in between large mouthfuls.

"Have you heard the news?"

Ruby leaned over the counter, wiping up the syrup that had somehow dripped from the dwarf's plate onto the freshly cleaned counter. She shook her head, shooting a pointed look to Granny. Of course, they had all heard the news, but Leroy got so much pleasure from spreading Storybrooke's gossip that she didn't have the heart to stop his tale.

"Apparently, Regina's locked in her house, and the girl Emma and I found near the border is rumoured to be her long-lost daughter." Leroy leaned over the counter at the last few words, and his voice deepened. It was no secret, but the whole town was acting secretive about it. A stranger, crossing the line, claiming to be a relation to one of the most feared villains in their history, was not the most comforting news.

Granny wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron. "Well, you've seen the girl, Leroy. Does she look like Regina?"

"Spitting image," the dwarf shook his head incredulously, and continued shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

Tink smiled to herself from a booth across the room. She remembered the Regina of long ago, and if this girl was anything like her mother, there would be trouble. The Mills' women had always been strong and stubborn. Cora's predisposition for royalty had corrupted the lot of them. It had ruined Regina's dreams, and destroyed her daughter's life. Tinkerbell had stepped in to and tried to bring hope, but, goodness knows, that woman was too far gone. Vengeance had captured her heart, and even a common fairy knew the cure for vengeance.

Tink wondered what the girl's name was. She recalled a moment when, as a fairy, she had traveled to visit Regina at the palace. Regina had been sitting on her bed, reading what appeared to be a letter. It was tattered, but the queen was looking at it with an expression of hurt and desire. When Tink had entered the room, she had glanced up, at once vulnerable, but then the quarrelsome attitude had returned. Tink had wondered for years who the letter had been from and what words it had held.

Emma slid into the booth across from the fairy. "We have a problem."

"We?" Tink questioned.

"Yes…we. I'm dragging you with me." Emma retorted, without the usual twinkle in her eye.

"This is about Regina, isn't it?"

"She's locked in a room upstairs at her mansion. Sadie went in after her, and the door won't open. I figured you were at her house last week. Maybe you know-"

"No!" Tink's answer came fast, maybe too fast. There was a pause and Emma watched as Tink scanned the room pensively. When she finally spoke there was a stutter in her voice, and Emma instinctively knew she was hiding something.

"I went to visit Regina last week. You know, she…she's been in a bad state lately, since Marian and – well, so much has happened. I thought maybe I could help. She encouraged me to do the right thing in Neverland, and gave me a new start here." Tink paused, to take a sip of coffee, and a deep breath.

"People label her as a villain, but they don't see who she really is. Back in Neverland, Regina was the one who convinced me to turn around. She warned me against darkening my heart. She cost me my wings the first time, but then she supported me as I won them back."

"I'm not her enemy," Emma said sincerely.

"Does she know that? When I went to see her last week, she was a mess. Since Snow became Mayor, she's lost purpose. Even Henry can't cheer her up."

Emma heaved a deep sigh. So many thoughts swirled around in her head. Worry for Henry. Worry for Storybrooke, and the new battles it was facing. Worry for Regina, though part of her could not understand where that emotion came from. Tink could see the concern shining in Emma's eyes, and she reached across the table to take her hand.

"Hope is the one of the most powerful things of all, Emma. Sadie will help Regina."

"She doesn't want her."

"What!?" Tink retorted.

"Regina doesn't want Sadie. She told me to deal with her." Emma blinked back the tears, as she remember the hurt look on the young girl's face; so strong, but so vulnerable, much like her mother. For all the power and prestige Regina carried, there were moments when Emma could see the scared little girl who had lost it all. Emma had tried in the past to reach that little girl, but Regina's walls were far too high for her to climb. Walls like that, Emma knew all too well, must be broken.

* * *

><p>They must have dozed off for a bit, because Sadie woke to find herself curled up on hard cobblestone with her back against a wall. She blinked rapidly, as sunlight accosted her sleepy eyes. The sun was setting in the west, casting silhouettes down the street. Stretching her weary limbs, Sadie's foot nearly kicked a still sleeping figure not three feet away. She tensed, expecting the worst, but the woman slept on.<p>

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Sadie rubbed furiously at her arms and legs trying to regain some feeling in them. She was no stranger to the discomfort of sleeping outside in city streets. In fact, most of her childhood was spent on streets that looked precisely like these. Cold, cobblestone beneath her feet and dark alleyways to shelter her, it was familiar feeling.

Sadie crept silently over to check the sleeping woman, and brushed a handful of dark hair from her face. The anger and apathy that had come to categorize Regina was gone. Her body was relaxed, despite the hard bed, and she looked so peaceful that Sadie doubted this could be the same woman.

Regina stirred, slowly waking. Her dark eyes fluttered open, taking in the foreign surroundings. She was lying in front of an old shop with wooden shutters. A crooked sign hung above the door, the letters long worn off by wind and rain. Along the street stood tall lamps, and Regina could spot a lamplighter pausing to light one a few yards away.

The glow of sunset illuminated Sadie's face, as she sat patiently waiting for Regina to notice her. Her rich brown hair shone auburn in the dim light, twisted and tangled down her back.

"Where are we?" Regina mused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sadie scanned the street with her eyes. "I know this place. This is where I grew up."

"You brought us to your home?"

"And yours," Sadie retorted.

Regina scoffed, "I am – I was the Queen. I did not live among peasants!"

Sadie turned and pointed to the north where a majestic castle stood, towering over the small village. The towers and turrets nearly pushed into the clouds, blending in with the darkening sky.

"No, not among the peasants, but you did live here."

Regina watched the castle with an eagle eye, as one by one lanterns were lit. She could see the outlines of guards dotting the walls, keeping a close eye on the townspeople scurrying to their hovels. Even Regina could feel a thick fear that hung in the air like the weight of the clouds before rain poured down. Something in her gut clenched, as she began to understand the crippling power she used to hold over these people.

Sadie was standing motionless beside Regina, watching her face tense and release, and tense again. She could feel the guilt rolling in waves off of the woman. When Regina finally turned to meet Sadie's gaze, she saw concern in her daughter's deep eyes. Then, it struck her. This girl had lived here. This girl had walked, played, struggled on the very streets they were now standing on. This girl had seen the Evil Queen in all her glory, and known the extent of her wrath.

Panic shot through Regina's eyes, but Sadie did not flinch. Instead, she stepped closer to Regina, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the shadow of a nearby building, as black knights stampeded through the village under the cover of darkness. When the knights had passed, Regina looked down to see Sadie's hand still tightly clutching hers.

"They're ruthless," the girl explained quickly, letting go of Regina's hand.

Regina nodded, somberly. "I know. They are mine."

An awkward silence passed between mother and daughter, as the land descended into complete blackness with only a sliver of the moon to light their path. Every cottage was locked and bolted. Every candle snuffed, and not a sound could be heard in the village except for the far-off howling of wolves seeking their prey.

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Tink ran up the sidewalk, trying to catch the determined blonde. "What are you doing?"<p>

"I need to talk to her! Maybe she'll listen to me," Emma swallowed thickly. "I don't want this whole Saviour role, but I'm learning to accept it, because it's what brought me Henry and my parents. I can't control the past, and the future may be full of crap I'm not ready to deal with, but right now Regina and Sadie need help. So, you either come with me, or leave me alone, because I am sick and tired of everybody standing in my way." Emma finished her rant and stood waiting imposingly, her face red.

Tink's eyes were wide with surprise, and she spread her hands in surrender. "I was just going to ask you if you needed help."

"Yeah," Emma said apologetically. "Yeah, I could use some help. Thanks."

The two women soon found themselves on the doorstep of 108 Mifflin Street, as Emma cautiously turned the doorknob.

"Regina? Hello?" No answer came, and Emma entered the house, carefully wiping her boots on the mat inside the door. Tink followed her into the foyer, listening for any sounds, but the ticking of an old clock was all she heard.

"Which room is she in?" the fairy asked, and Emma motioned up the winding staircase.

"The one at the end of the hall."

The door was locked. Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the key she had taken from the table beside the door. It slid easily into the keyhole, but wouldn't turn. Emma wrestled with the door, bracing herself against the doorjamb. The key would not budge, but simply stuck out of lock teasing the frustrated Sheriff. Emma kicked the bottom of the door, feeling it slightly buckle under the force. She took a few steps back and rammed her body into the door causing it to fly open.

"It's an empty room," Tink observed. The room was nearly empty, except for a few boxes stacked on the far wall, and a grandfather clock standing near the door. Burgundy carpeting covered the floor, in contrast to the cream-coloured walls.  
>Emma stepped gingerly into the room, half-expecting the floor to cave underneath her. It held, and she set about inspecting the few items in the room. Swiping across the ledge of the clock, she was astounded to find a thick layer of dust on her finger. Something was terribly wrong here. Regina was pristine, and this room was filthy. Even the white baseboards were now a dull gray.<p>

Emma turned to see Tink still standing in the doorway. "We have to find out how this happened. I swear she went in this room!"

Tink nodded slowly before gesturing to the other side of the room, "First, let's see what's in those boxes."

* * *

><p>Regina and Sadie walked through the night, both rested and restless. Sadie had realized shortly into their journey that Regina was leading them up to the castle. She was confident enough to hope that her new-found mother would not allow harm to come to her, though her heart began pounding furiously as they rounded the last crest of the hill. Perhaps she had misjudged the sorrowful expression that had crossed Regina's face when she saw the decaying village. Or the single tear that had escaped her eye, shining in the dim moonlight, as she stood halfway between the peasants and the palace.<p>

Regina had been quiet all night, pondering the situation she found herself in. Sadie, on the other hand, desperately needing to hear more than silence, whispered, hummed, and even occasionally sang quietly on the trek up the mountain. As dawn broke, the creaking of the castle waking up caught Sadie's attention.

"I think we should hide in the woods," the girl muttered.

Regina shook her head. "I can handle whoever has taken this kingdom. I was one of the most powerful -"

"Please." Sadie's voice shook slightly, "I-I'm tired, and…please, can we just hide in the woods?"

Regina sighed, and agreed, accepting the fact she needed rest if she were to defeat the one who had usurped her throne. Sadie settled herself in a grove sheltered by thick foliage, and reluctantly Regina sat down beside her. Soon, the girl was asleep, one hand under her tousled head and the other barely touching Regina's. Tears filled Regina's eyes, as she gently wrapped a strong hand around her daughter's. And the Queen slept.


	6. Chapter 6 - You Ruined Everything

**I am so sorry I took so long to update, but life and school interfered with my writing sprees. Thank you again for your reviews and responses! I love reading them! Hope you enjoy this next installment. :)**

Regina awoke to the sound of hoof beats echoing through the woods, her foggy mind dragged out of restless slumber. The sounds and scents of the forest enveloped her, causing something resembling peace to settle in her spirit. The events of the previous day haunted her. The curse, home, the Enchanted Forest, home, this child...

She slowly turned her head to the side, seeing the shadows shifting in the midday sun. By the position of the sun, Regina supposed it was around noon, and her grumbling stomach soon confirmed this theory. Her limbs ached from sleeping on the hard ground. Moving to stretch them, Regina found her hand still tightly attached to her daughter's. She felt the warmth of the girl who had shifted in the night, and was now curled into Regina's side, her tousled brown head leaning ever so lightly against the mayor's arm.

Regina held her breath, almost afraid this was a dream, almost afraid it was real. After a moment that felt like an eternity, she exhaled deeply and breathed in, the cool morning air filling her lungs and muddled thoughts plagued her mind. She was no longer mayor. Here she was Queen. Worry lined her beautiful face, as she considered what she might find when she reached her castle.

It had been over 28 years since the curse. Over 28 years since the Evil Queen had stood in that room, towering over a sobbing Snow White, and revelling in her sweet victory. Over 28 years since the townspeople had seen that purple cloud descend upon the Enchanted Forest and lost their identity in a foreign land. It had been too long.

Regina strained to see her castle, catching only a slight glimpse of the noble battlements through the leaf-laden trees. Conflicting memories and emotions stirred within her. Deep sorrow coupled with maturity. Pain for all she had suffered, yet an underlying realization that all of this had led her to Henry. Sadie stirred beside her, burying her face into Regina's arm.

The Queen's mouth quirked upwards, a slow smile building on her lips. This girl, still a mystery, was hers. That sinking feeling in her stomach that her own child had been raised just below her castle was maddening. How many times had her royal carriage rolled past the dirty orphans hiding in the nooks and crannies of the streets? How many times had her guards frightened the peasants into submission, not knowing one of them was a princess by birth. Regina shook the unwelcome thoughts from her head, and sighed deeply.

Lying there, with the castle above her, the forest surrounding her, and her daughter beside her, Regina felt the emotion catching up. She choked it back, not allowing herself to break. Weakness would rob her of the strength she needed to fight the impending battle. The unknown inhabitant who had taken up residence in her castle must be taught respect for the regulations of the land. The queen had returned!

* * *

><p>Sadie moaned, as the bright morning sun streaked through the trees bathing the forest in a beautiful glow. A slight chill crept through her body, causing her to shiver. She peeled open her eyes to examine her surroundings, and was met with the dark fabric of a familiar mayoral blazer.<p>

Sadie jerked away, a blush colouring her cheeks. She fixed her gaze on the ground. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, she already can't stand me...I've really messed this up! _She tried to control the familiar fear coursing through her veins, the images flashing through her mind. A guard pushing back the crowds to make room for the royal carriage. Like many of the children of her town, she had been fascinated by the stories of the queen. Some said she was evil from the start, wreaking havoc on all who dared oppose her. Others said Snow White was the rightful heir, and the Queen had driven her from the palace without reason. Yet others said the queen was beautiful and sorrowful, but these reports were few.

Sadie remembered one morning, as she sat begging on the street corner, her tin cup held out to those passing by, when the queen came to town.

_A little girl sat in an alcove of the street, her bare knees pulled tightly to her chest. One grubby hand possessively clutched a doll, roughly made by scraps of tattered material and straw that had fallen of the farmer's wagons on their way into town. _

_The rumble of a carriage trumped the noises of the townspeople, and the little girl glanced from the face of her doll to see a face in the carriage window. The Queen ordered her driver to halt, and stepped out. She was arrayed in tight, black leather pants, a long red coat, and a sadistic smile. _

_The little girl sank deeper into her corner, holding her doll close, as she watched the scene unfold. From her limited understanding, Marian, a woman who the child vaguely recognized, was guilty of aiding the Queen's enemy. The lady was taken captive, as the Queen's threatening laughter filled the air. For many children, this would have traumatized them, but the little girl simply rocked back and forth, as the regal carriage rolled away. _

_Her face was somber, but not entirely unhappy, as she swayed side to side, humming a familiar lullaby to her doll. As the people passed on their errands, some to the market, some to their homes, and some travelers from distant lands, the child began to softly sing: _

_Sleep now, my darling, sweet child of mine_

_I will watch o'er you for all of time_

_Don't fear the darkness, the shadows that climb_

_I'll be your rock when the storm waters rise_

_Sleep now, my darling, don't worry my dear_

_I will protect you from all of your fears_

_Close your eyes and know I am here_

_I'll be your rock when night-time draws near_

_The little girl finished her lullaby, tucking the doll securely in her arms, and leaned her head against the cold stone wall. She curled her body as tight as she could to ward off the cold air of evening, tugging her short dress over skinny, bare knees. And there, in her little nook, surrounded by the bustle of the evening, she slept. _

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Regina said warmly.<p>

"Morning, your Majesty," Sadie returned quietly.

Regina's heart clenched. Something had changed. Gone was the caring girl that had hummed her way up the mountain. Gone was the hidden twinkle in her dark eyes that Regina had managed to catch a glimpse of. It was as if Sadie had been turned to stone.

"Did you sleep well?"

Sadie pursed her lips, gritting her teeth to stop the angry words that threatened to come.

"Adequately," she choked out, her face strained with emotion.

"What is bothering you?" the Queen asked kindly.

The girl hesitated. "You. Being here...all the memories." Sadie turned her face away and bit her lip to stop the sob creeping up her throat.

"What did I do?" The vulnerability showed plainly on Regina's face. She was setting herself up for pain, and fully expecting the girl to launch her full anger on her.

Sadie gasped. Her dark eyes, so like her mothers, shone black. "You ruined everything!" she said bitterly.

* * *

><p>The words hit hard. Regina's mind traveled back to a dimly lit stable, and the weight of her first love lying heartless in her arms.<p>

_"I know you'll have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now; at the start it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power—true power—endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love." _Cora's voice echoed like a distant nightmare in her mind. Regina felt the anguish grip her, and the angry words that escaped her mouth that fateful night.

_"You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!"_

_"Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now? You're going to be queen."_

* * *

><p>The queen took a tentative step forward. "I regret so much. If I had known it was you..." she whispered brokenly.<p>

Sadie jerked back, retaining the much needed distance.

"What do you mean if you had known it was me? Would that have made a difference?" Her eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her, a pained expression crossing her face, as she spat the long buried words out. "You built this kingdom on the blood of the innocents! You used and abused your power and we lived in terror every single day. You...you were one of the cruelest rulers in all the realms from the beginning of time, and all you can hold is regret?"

Regina was silent. No words could explain what she had done. She removed the sprig of hope that had begun to grow, and brick by hardened brick built the walls around her heart.

Regina flexed her hand, and opened it slowly to reveal a ball of fire building in her palm. Sadie watched her with wide eyes, unflinching. The woman jerked her hand upward, sending the ball of fire flying up into the air. Just before the flaming mass broke through the tops of the trees, Regina pulled it back down till is sat once again in her palm. Without a glance at her daughter, she extinguished the flame and began to exit the thicket.

"Where are you going?" the girl sounded nervous.

"I am going," Regina paused to turn and stare at Sadie, "to reclaim my throne." The girl frowned, confusion streaked across her face.

"But, why? We're not staying here."

Regina snapped. "This is _my_ kingdom! I am _their _queen! No one else has the right to sit on my throne and rule these peasants. You may call me cruel, but I will not be bested by anybody."

With that, the queen returned to her kingdom, desperate and hungry for power. The air of that land once again filled her lungs, fueling the vengeance her name had come to symbolize. This time, there was no Snow White to hunt, no happy ending to abolish, no Rumplestiltskin to make deals. This time, there was only the Evil Queen facing a unknown enemy in a familiar place with no weapons but her own quick mind and the magic flowing through her veins. Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p>Sadie watched her mother's retreating form and choked down the lump in her throat. Should she follow? Regina obviously did not want her around, and the consequences of crossing the Evil Queen filled her with fear. Stories flooded her memory, and she fought to block the images her imagination had formed to illustrate them. Torn between the two: a cold, angry queen who had left the thicket mere moments ago, and the worried mother who had held her hand as she slept. Sadie worried her lip. She slowly stood up and stretched, letting the morning stiffness work its way through her body.<p>

Somewhat timidly, she tracked Regina's footsteps in the soft earth, until she saw the woman standing at the edge of the forest. There was a bitter sadness on her face, as she took in the noble battlements crowned by flags blowing gently in the wind. With a flick of her wrist, she was gone.

Sadie gasped at the sudden disappearance. Barely processing a plan, she scooped up some mud in her fingers, smearing it on her face and hands, before ruffling her hair. Tearing strips from her long shirt, she wrapped the fabric around her knuckles, and continue smearing the mud down her clothes, ripping as she went, until she was adequately tattered and dirty. Sadie limped over to the castle gate, a pleading expression pasted on her face.

"Please, sir. Do you have crumbs to spare?" The guard turned towards the girl. His gaze was dark and frightening, but Sadie did not flinch. This had been her life for years.

"Do you think the the Queen caters to scum like you?" he spat in her face. Sadie lowered her head and began to back away, still holding out hope for an opportunity to slip in the gate, if the guard moved after her.

"In fact," the guard continued, "I know what her Majesty would do with the likes of you." Before she could react the man grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully behind her. She tried to pull away, causing a streak of pain to shoot through her body. The guard pushed her to the ground, kneeing her in the back before signaling to another guard to take his place. Holding her breath, so she didn't make a sound, Sadie felt herself being dragged down the long stone hallway. She was in the castle.


End file.
